Sweet Surprises
by Lovetowrite86
Summary: Beth and Lizzie are Tig's daughters that he never knew about. They grow up with a rough life. Beth is always protecting Lizzie. Upon arrival in Charming when they meet their father Beth meets another part of his world that blows her away. Beth and Lizzie are in for sweet surprises
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN SOA. I HOPE YO ALL ENJOY THE STORY! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW. I LOVE HEARING FROM EVERYONE!**

**SWEET SURPRISES**

Beth Trager had grown up with a rough life. Even though she was twenty now it was hard to just escape that. She pulled her jet black hair into a pony tail. She had been at work for the past five hours and it was starting to get really busy. She hated tending bar but didn't have choice. Her mom didn't want to work and when she did bring money in it was from hooking. Beth was adamant that life would be different for her and her little sister Lizzie. They had both bore witness to a string of their mom's boyfriends. Beth had even been raped by one of them. After the rape she put herself f and Lizzie into self defense classes which also taught them how to shoot guns. Lizzie was a miniature Beth with the same jet black hair and icy blue eyes. During the moments when her mom was actually paying attention to them she would tell them how it was coincidence that even though they were five years apart they had the same father. Beth and Lizzie had never known their father, other than that his last name was Trager like theirs and that his nick name was Tig. "I need a shot of tequila." A man standing at the bar said. Beth smiled at him and grabbed a shot glass and the tequila bottle and poured for the older gentleman. They didn't get many biker folks out here at what was considered a high class bar for Sacramento. "Here you go sir. That will be $5." Beth stated setting the shot glass in front of the man. She really didn't think he needed to be drinking just by fact that he had an oxygen tank close by. "$5 that's crazy, but anything for a sweet little thing like you." The man stated putting a twenty on the bar. Beth reached for the bill. "Keep the change doll." The man said and after taking the shot left to sit down at a table with two other guys wearing the same cuts. She noticed that he had a cut on like the local biker club but the original nine. Beth was curious if he knew her father, because the one thing her mom told her was that she got pregnant by Tig Trager who was in a big biker gang and it was only by chance. Apparently Tig was into Latinos which was exactly what her mother was and during the time she became pregnant with her girls, she was the only sweet butt that was what Tig wanted. Beth started thinking to herself. _I wonder if he even knows we exist._

Lizzie Trager was watching the clock waiting for Beth to get home. Everything was always better when Beth was home. She protected her from mom and all of her skuzzy boyfriends. Lizzie heard a door shut but knew it wasn't Beth. She wasn't due home for another 4 hours or so. "YOU SON OF BITCH, YOU JUST RUINED A DEAL FOR ME!" Lizzie heard her mother Lucinda yell. She covered her ears, she hated when she fought with her current boyfriend Dexter. He so far was the worst of all of them. He always tried to hit on Lizzie but Beth always saved her. "YOU'RE A WASHED UP WHORE! I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING FOR YOU! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR GIRLS OUT THERE. NOW THEY WOULD TURN YOU SOME MONEY!" Dexter yelled. Lizzie covered her ears as she heard her mother slapped. As she started hearing footsteps coming down the hall she climbed into her and Beth's closet. Taking out her phone she texted Beth, hoping that she would get home in time to save her.

Beth kept thinking to herself as she cleaned the bar down and watched the bikers in the corner, she knew the SOA on their backs meant Son's of Anarchy. Other than growing up in Sacramento and knowing who they were around here she didn't know why it sounds familiar. _"I always wanted to be an old lady. Once you're in with the son's like that no one messes with you…too bad all I did was get knocked up by one" _ One of her mother's drunken ramblings popped in her head. That was it. Tig Trager was a member of Son's of Anarchy. Beth was motioned over to the table by man about 6'5 with a long bear. Grabbing a notepad and pen she walked over to take their order. They all ordered a beer and shot of tequila. After retrieving their order and placing the drinks in front of them, she stayed a second too long and as she was about to walk away, the old guy called out to her. "Hey girl you Latino Beth got nervous. Did they not like anyone outside of the white race? She wasn't sure what the Son's did and she didn't want to be on their bad side. "Yeah well my mom is...is that a problem?" She asked. Might as well be blunt. It was the only way she knew. "Nah, we have a brother that's into Latinos and we are trying to give him a reason to get over here." The old man said busting her chops. "Do you mind if I ask you a question sir?" Beth asked tentatively. The three looked at the girl; something was familiar about her and decided to give her a break. "Sure Darling, ask anything you like. I don't know none would mind." He said laughing. Beth was pretty sure that dirty thoughts were running through their minds. Her phone started going off. She needed to ask and check it. Lizzie only messaged here when she needed something. "Um….god I feel kind of rude asking, but here it goes. Do you know Tig Trager?" She blurted out. Her phone kept going off. Oh god something was wrong. "Excuse me. I will get an answer from you soon." She walked away looking at her phone. Damn't Lucinda and Dexter were fighting and Dexter was talking about having Lizzie turn tricks. Beth walked behind the bar and removed her apron. "HEY BARNEY! I GOTTA GO. EMERGENCY AT HOME!" She called. Luckily for her she had a great boss who knew her situation. Barney walked out from behind the kitchen. "Beth, here ya go. Don't go in empty handed." Barney yelled and through a bat to Beth and she was out the door.

"Well that was kind of rude to ask about Tig and run off." Juice said sitting at the table. Him, Opie and Piney were down for a run and to pick up a bike for Bobby. "I don't think she had choice boys. Most bosses don't give a woman a bat when she says she gotta go." Piney stated. He walked up to the bar where Barney was. "What's going on with our waitress? She was asking about a friend of ours then was out the door." He asked. Barney looked at his cut. "She asking about Tig Trager?" Barney asked. He knew the whole story. Beth wanted to know if she and her sister would have been better off with their father. Piney nodded. "Yeah she was, Tig hasn't been up here in a while. And I am sure he would of hit that but I don't think he knows her. He would have bragged about that one." He said smirking. Barney nodded. Beth was quite a looker with just her hair and eyes, her dark skin tone made it all stand out. Piney was not prepared for what the bartender said next. "She's not looking for him because they fucked; she's looking for him because he's her dad." Piney's eyes got wide. Tig had more kids. "Holy fuck! Well what's she running out of here for?" He asked. Barney explained the back story about her druggy whore of a mom and the boyfriends and Lizzie. Hearing that Tig had two daughters in Sacramento left him for a loss of words. "Tell her she will find all of her answers in Charming." And he left a card on the counter along with $40. Their tab was only $20. "Tell her to keep the change too." Piney said walking away towards Juice and Opie. "Come on we have to head out. Feeling there is gonna be a show at home that we won't want to miss soon." They all walked out Piney getting in a big truck and the others following on their bikes.

Beth threw her car into park and ran up the stairs the apartment. She could already hear the screams from Lizzie. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"…."YOU LITTLE BITCH COME HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO HOOK!" "MOM PLEASE HELP ME!" What hurt Beth the most was that her mom was laughing. She burst into the apartment. They weren't in the living room which meant they had Lizzie cornered. Beth walked quietly down the hall, she could see Dexter straddling Lizzie trying to put makeup on her and strip her and mom in the corner laughing. Without warning Beth walked into the room and raised the metal baseball bat high and hit Dexter right in the back of the head. Lizzie with smeared makeup and tears all of her face looked up at her as Dexter knocked unconscious fell to the right onto the floor. Beth felt horrible; she had never been this close. At the contact of the bat and Dexter's head Lucinda starting screaming. "YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCKING BITCHES!" She yelled at her daughters. "No you are the ungrateful fucking bitch. You had two daughters that loved you unconditionally. We are done! I don't know where we are going but it's from here. You will never see us again! "Beth yelled. She had never been so angry at her, even after the rapes. She hugged Lizzie. "Come on baby. We are out of here." Lizzie stood still for a moment. "What about our clothes? What about school?" she asked. Beth looked at her and grabbed two suitcases out of the closet that were already packed with clothes she had been secretly buying and packing. Knowing her mother wouldn't have noticed Beth was even able to pack their birth certificates and other important paper work. She pulled one long legal looking document out. "I already have everything right here. I have been prepared. Now there is just one thing left." Beth turned and looked at Lucinda. "You have been a horrible mother all of our lives. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself right now. This paper right here is giving me guardian rights of Lizzie. Meaning I can put her into school and make all decisions for her that you were supposed to. This is the easy way. They hard way would be to call the cops and have child services out here, either way she and I win." The paper with a pen was shoved in Lucinda's face. She signed in falling down into tears as she was left alone.

Beth and Lizzie were driving back to the bar. "Where are we gonna go?" Lizzie asked Beth scared and worried. "Well tonight we are gonna stay at Barneys and then hopefully we will know what to do next. I just know we are getting out of Sacramento." Beth said reaching over and squeezing Lizzie's hand. Poor Lizzie needed a shower and some cuddle time. This afternoon had to be rough on her. Beth made a vow to herself right then that life was going to get better for them and that today would all just become a bad dream to her little sis.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I do not own soa. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, they mean a lot. I know that Thomas has never been on the show but I wanted to bring him into the story and see how it turns out. Again thank you for the reviews and I hope to have another chapter out this weekend. **

**Sweet Surprises: Chapter 2**

Beth and Lizzie walked into the bar as Barney was wiping down the table the bikers were sitting at. "Barney, when did they leave?" Beth asked saddened that the bikers were no longer there. "They left about 20 minutes ago. Left you something up at the bar." Barney said nodding his head towards the bar as they all walked behind it. "Everything ok?" he asked noticing that Lizzie was there with Beth. "No it was terrible. Can we stay with you tonight?" Beth asked. Barney nodded he would get the details from her later. Lizzie looked like hell and he knew she didn't need to go through any more. He took out his spare set of keys. "You know how to get it. Go ahead and take the rest of the night off…..oh and don't forget these." Barney said handing his keys, a business card and twenty to her. The business card for an auto shop in Charming, Ca "What do I need this for?" She asked Barney curious. "The old guy told me to tell you that you will find all of your answers there." He stated raising both of his eyebrows. He didn't want to lose his best bartender, but he kind of figured it was bound to happen in her situation. He saw a spark of hope flash in Beth's eyes. He hoped things got better for her. "Come on Lizzie let's go get showered and watch a movie." She said grabbing Lizzie's hand walking out the bar.

Jax Teller had been working at the shop all day and it was starting to get dark. He wanted a shower and to go pass out. That wasn't his luck though and the only part of the dream that was going to be happening was the shower part. They had church tonight, which mean a shower, church and a night of partying. Being that his reputation at the moment was to get drunk to feeling numb then fucking the croweater or sweet butt of his choice, and being that there were going to be strippers there tonight he would probably choose one of them. He finished up the oil change he was doing and pulled the Honda into a spot in the parking lot. As he was walking up to the club house he saw his brother Thomas walk out of the office. "Hey bro. What are you doing out here?" Jax asked smiling at a younger version of him with medium brown hair. "Nothing, Ma wanted me to stop by after basketball practice." Thomas stated. Jax was proud of his little brother, he was the star of the basketball team and as it appeared other than being related to the sons he seemed to be wanting to something with his life that didn't involve the biker gang. Jax could see the part of the scar on his brother's chest. They had inherited a family heart condition and between the two Thomas had gotten it worse. They had almost lost him more than too many times to count. Thankfully the last surgery several years before seemed to have fixed it. Gemma was protective over both of her sons but after so many close calls she was more protective over Thomas. She had Thomas checking in all the time just to make sure everything was ok. "Alright bro. How's basketball going?" Jax asked smiling. "It's going ok. We have a game tomorrow night. Think you could come?"Thomas asked which he rarely had to do. If Jax wasn't doing a run or something for the club he never missed a game. "Yeah I will be there." Jax nodded. "Well I got hit the shower and head to chapel." Jax and Thomas hugged each going their separate ways.

"So you are telling my hot bartender chick is Tig's daughter?" Juice asked in disbelief. Everyone knew Tig loved pussy, but they also knew he rarely hit the same hole twice and that unless he was somewhat sober he wrapped, pulled or didn't come at all in it. "Yeah I am saying that for the last time." Piney said getting frustrated. Juice was still in shock. He shouldn't surprise him though Tig was unpredictable. "You gonna tell him that she and her sister may be coming down here? He's gonna flip shit!" Juice said. Piney shook his head. "Even though here isn't going to be the greatest, it's got to be better and safer then where they are now. And no I am not gonna tell him. He will just have to be surprised." Piney said laughing. Jax walked by and waved on the way to his dorm. "Who knows? Maybe we need a good pace of change around here. That girl seems like she has some fire to her." Piney said taking another shot of tequila before heading to take his seat at the table.

Beth had carefully removed all the make up from Lizzie's face and they both took showers. They were now lying on Barney's couch watching a tear jerker of a movie. "Where are we going?" Lizzie asked. She had been curious since earlier. "We are going to go a place named Charming, and even if our dad doesn't care that we exist we are going to start a new life….a happy life. Anywhere is better than here." Beth answered. She was sitting up and Lizzie's head was lying on a pillow in her lap as she played with her hair. "I know it's just going to be weird, starting in a new place, and without mom." Lizzie said choking up. It hurt Beth; she knew this was something she was going to have to deal with though. "Lizzie, don't cry. It will be tough at first yes, but you are beautiful and amazing and we don't need mom. She's never been there for us before. It's been me supporting us for the last year. We will be ok. I promise." Beth said laying her head down on Lizzie's. "I love you and I am going to take care of you."

The next morning the girls got ready for their road trip. "It shouldn't take long to get there. Just stick to the directions I gave you, and don't forget about me." Barney said while hugging Beth. He really didn't want her to leave but knew she had to get away from here to truly cleanse herself and her sister of their mother. He had only met Lucinda a handful of times and he didn't blame Beth for getting out of dodge. "Thank you Barney and I won't forget you!" Beth said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. She got in the car and they started the 3 hour drive to charming.

Jax woke up the next afternoon with a major hangover. He shouldn't have done all of the shots. He slapped the ass of the woman that lay next to him. "You need to get out." He said grabbing his smokes. "But Jax I wanted a proper good morning." Ima sat up on her elbows letting the sheet reveal her breast. "Yeah well I don't do those. Get out" He stated sharply. Ima got out of the bed and put her dress on. "Fine, grump ass, I will see you later." She said walking out the room. Jax had to give her credit for trying but she was nothing but a lay. If she had any chance of getting what she wanted from him it would have been when they first met and all she ever really did for Jax on their first meeting was made his dick hard. He finished smoking his cigarette and headed to take a shower. He wanted to wash last night off of him before heading to the shop.

Hours later…

Beth and Lizzie finally passed a sign that said Welcome to Charming. From the looks of the town it was small. She was thinking this was what they needed though. She was thankful that she had been saving up money since she first started working though. She pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be the only hotel in Charming. "This looks like a nice place." Beth said looking it over. It was small. "I just want to nap on a bed." Lizzie said. Beth knew she was tired. Barney's couch wasn't exactly comfortable and Lizzie tossed and turned all night. Beth didn't sleep at all. She walked into the office and got their room set up. After today she would start looking for an apartment or a house. They would not be staying in the hotel for long. "Let's just get up to the room, take showers, and nap before we go and surprise our sperm donor." Beth said encouraging Lizzie. Lizzie nodded. Beth knew she would be out shortly after entering the room. She had decided that she didn't just want to spring being Tig's daughter on him and the club. The car needed an oil change, so she figured she would get that done while she and Lizzie made their appearance.

Jax watched a 90's Ford escort pulled into the lot and two women exited the car. The woman exiting the driver's seat looked to be about 20, and he had to admit she looked hot in jeans and black tank top. The younger girl got out looked like her except shorter and in the years of puberty. Jax was in trance. They hadn't happened to him in a long time. The last girl to catch his attention like this was Tara and she ran off to Chicago. "Damn that is hot!" Jax heard himself mumble. The girl had his total attention. He didn't notice Juice coming up from behind him. "Oh shit, Piney was right. Dude you don't want to miss this." He said urging Jax to follow him. "I am sure they are just passing through and are just wanting an oil change." Jax muttered not seeing what the big picture was about. "Look they went into the office. I will go check things out." Jax said walking over to the office. "How can I help you girls?" He heard Gemma asked. "We just wanted to get an oil change and we need to see Tig Trager." He heard the older of the two girls speak. "I can do that oil change, I don't know if Tig is here. Let me see." Gemma said walking out the office. She wasn't stupid. She knew these girls weren't here because he knocked one up, she had known Tig long enough that she would recognize those eyes anywhere. "Jax, hey baby. Can you pull the escort up and do an oil change on it? Don't charge them. They are getting the family discount." She said smirking. From the look on her face and the conversation he had heard it appeared that there were two more Tiggers out there. _Just great, I like someone and they could genetically be demented._ Jax thought to himself pulling the escort into the garage.

Beth was nervous standing in the office. The woman helping them seemed nice enough but she just wanted to get this meeting over with Tig and to meet him finally. "Girls, I found him in the clubhouse. Follow me. It's more comfortable than this office." Gemma said motioning for the girls to follow. They walked into the clubhouse. "I don't know what these girls want. I have no clue…." Tig's sentence dropped in the middle as his eyes set upon Beth and Lizzie. They had his hair and ice blue eyes. There was no mistaking it; these two girls standing before him were his daughters. "Holy shit! Which hole did my sperm crawl up in and created you?" He said bluntly shocked by them standing before him. "A hole named Lucinda in Sacramento to be exact. And it's a hole you hit twice…" Beth said bluntly. She was not afraid of Tig's reaction. She knew him being an outlaw biker that it wasn't going to be exactly a happy one. "Nah, I will claim one of you but can't both." He said looking at them but couldn't deny they both had his eyes. "Our mother was the only Latino sweet butt in Sacramento…so yes both. Look we came by to meet you not to relive the fact that you made a bad decision twice with the same woman." Beth said getting upset. "Well apparently you didn't just receive the physical qualities of me." Tig said referring to her mouth. "I know this is surprising to you. Sorry that it's coming from left field. We will leave to give you some time to think. We are staying at the Star Motel room 6, if you decided you would like to talk instead of being shocked that babies happen with sex." Beth stated handing him the card from the hotel. She was upset that it seemed all he could do was sit and stare at them. Beth and Lizzie walked out the clubhouse. "Car isn't going to be done for a while. Wanna go get a bite to eat?" Gemma asked walking out behind them. The girls nodded and Gemma pointed to her car parked by the office. "Let's go then" Gemma said as they climbed in the car. Beth thought the whole time there. Was that really her father? She imagined the meeting going different in her head. _I guess happiness isn't really all there is too life_. She thought to herself and they pulled into the parking lot of a diner.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I do not own SOA. I really hope you all are enjoying the story. I am enjoying writing. Please review! Thank you!

Chapter 3

Gemma, Beth and Lizzie walked into the small diner. The waitress seated them in a corner booth. "You two are welcome to order anything you like." Gemma said pulling her glasses out of her purse and opening up the menu. They all ordered water and when the waitress came back she took their food order. "So I have to ask cause I noticed it….Aren't your names based off the same name?"Gemma asked referring to their nick names. Beth chuckled. "Yes they are. Our mother was not very creative. My name is Elizabeth Anne and Lizzie's is Elizabeth June. If it wasn't for me being younger and saying Lizzie I have no idea what my mom would have called her." She explained. Gemma just nodded her head. "Well I am not gonna say had you lived closer that your live would have been any better. Tig divorced his wife a long time and has had very little to do with the kids he knows he did have." Gemma had just given Beth the information she needed. Even if Tig grew a pair of balls and decided to come and talk to them, he wasn't ever going to be the father Beth and Lizzie had dreamt him to be. "I understand. We drew the short straws as parents go. It will all be ok. We only need each other. Do you happen to know if they are any places hiring around here?" Beth asked trying to hide her disappointment. She figured they would stay in town anyway. She didn't want keep Lizzie out of school for too long, and so far Charming seemed like a nice place that she could let her finish school. "Well actually I am looking for some office help…it's only part time, but I am also looking for a part time bartender for the club. That job is mostly nights." Gemma said giving Beth a good look. "I have tons of experience in bartending and I am sure if you taught me the way around the office I could do that as well." Beth told her bluntly. She hated that it would leave Lizzie at home by herself some nights but she had to pay bills. "When can you start?" Gemma asked her taking a sip of her water. Beth about jumped out the booth. She had barely known this woman and she was just going to hand her two jobs. "Well I would like to get Lizzie set up in school and also find a permanent residence. The hotel is nice and all…but we need something stable." Beth stated nervous that she possibly just shot this opportunity out the window. Gemma nodded. "I will help with both and once we get you settled…you start." Beth smiled with happiness and leaned over and squeezed Lizzie's hand in comfort. Lizzie had been really quiet. They finished their meal and Gemma dropped them off at the hotel. After watching them walk into their hotel room she picked up her phone as she drove out of the parking lot. "Hey Janis…I need to know what you have available in two bedrooms and the prices."

Jax finished with the escort and parked in the lot just as Gemma pulled up. He was hoping that the two guests she left with would be with her now. "No such luck" He muttered to himself when he saw just Gemma exit the car. "Hey Ma. I got that car done. Are they really Tig's kids?" Jax asked curious. He didn't think Tig would have been able to make pretty kids. Jax had seen Dawn and Fawn and they weren't anything to brag about. "Oh honey I am sure. It's a shame though, the older one is really smart and protective. The younger one doesn't talk much. Life's been hard for them." She explained. "Yeah and having Tig genetically picked as a father…life has to be just grand." Jax said rolling his eyes. Gemma looked at him. "Hey I am giving Beth…she's the oldest one the part time positions in the office and at the bar. Keep an eye out for her and make sure she's treated with respect." Gemma said pointing her finger at Jax. Jax smiled. "Yes ma." He was just happy the beauty he saw earlier finally had a name.

Lizzie rolled on her side trying to get comfortable on the bed. The past couple of days had been ridicules. She couldn't believe that her mom just let her walk out with Beth. Lucinda should have been begging for forgiveness and offering to change. It was a shell shocker for at 15 year old to realize that the only person that truly cared for her was her sister. Beth should be out having fun and being a regular 20 year old. Not babysitting a teenager. "Lizzie you ok? You're not talking much." Beth walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. Lizzie just nodded. "Now come on I know you better than that." Beth said walking over and sitting next to Lizzie on the bed. "I just don't get how she could let both us just walk out and not fight at all." Lizzie cried. She had tears just streaming down. The dam had finally broke. Beth reached over and hugged her sister and just held her while she was sobbing. "In all honesty honey, I don't think she wanted us in the first place. I am surprised she was able to handle us while she had us. Once I was old enough to take care of you she just went and did her own things." Beth said trying to soothe her but she wasn't about to sugar coat their mother for her sister. Lizzie just nodded and continued to cry. Eventually Beth got her to lay on the bed where they just huddled together and Beth let Lizzie cry until she passed. Beth got up and grabbed her pack of smokes out of her purse. She usually didn't smoke much but the past few days had made her habit increase. She stepped outside because she didn't want to smoke around Lizzie.

Tig was still in absolute shock. He had walked around the clubhouse trying to think and finally sat down at a table in the back of the clubhouse. "Hey half-sack grab Tig a beer and the bottle of whiskey" Jax stated sitting down across from the Tig. Half-sack stopped sweeping and did the vice pres's bidding. "So what's going through your head Tiggy?" Jax asked amused at the predicament that Tig was in. "I don't know. I barely remember sleeping with their mom, and I am praying that no child support is wanted. I might as well hang myself….and quit smirking. You are bigger whore than me. I can't wait for some whore to walk in here dropping kids on you." Tig said eyeing Jax. "Have you thought maybe they just want to know who their father is? From the looks of it and from what Ma says Beth… the older one has a good head on her shoulders and doesn't want anything from you." Jax stated pointing out and passing the info that his mother gave him. "Really? Well I guess if they just want to know me I could easily do that…it's better than dolling out money." Tig said smirking. He needed to at least give them the courtesy of meeting him and getting to know him. He kept looking down at the card. "Well you are gonna get the chance whether you decide to or not. Apparently they are staying in town. Ma gave Beth the part time positions at the office and the bar." Jax said again informing Tig of information he thought he should know. Tig nodded. "Damn Gemma, she really has a way of making people do stuff, even before they know they want to or not."Tig said smiling. If Gemma saw something in this Beth, then maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get to know them. During this Half-sack had brought the beer and whiskey. Tig sipped the beer. "Wanna go on a ride?" He asked looking at Jax. Tig would admit he was being a pussy right now. When Jax nodded Tig felt a little better about going to meet his two sperms that had apparently betrayed him.

Beth looked towards the parking lot as she saw two bikers pull into the lot. She had just finished smoking and lit another cigarette. She was going to let Lizzie sleep as long she could. The bikers climbed off her their bikes. She recognized one as her father. "All be damned…he came." She said to herself shocked that in fact that he had come. She noticed the other biker had long blond hair and looked to be about 30 and was quite a bit taller than her father. She also noticed how sexy he was. "You only want to get to know your father. You don't need to get any farther involved than your jobs and your father." She muttered to herself again. Beth hadn't had sex with anyone since she was raped at 14, she knew what it was and that it was normal for girls her age to have sex but she wanted nothing to do with it. She worked hard to keep herself out of trouble and she wasn't going let some lustful feeling for a biker ruin it for her. "Well I am surprised that you showed up." Beth said eyeing Tig and trying to ignore Jax. "Well I figured that I needed to get to know you since you two drove all the way here and since Gemma hired you I really don't have a choice." Tig said smiling. He wasn't sure how to go about this. "Beth right? This is Jax, Jax this is Beth." Tig introduced them. "Well it kind of sounds like you don't want to get to know us and that you feel like you're being forced. By all means you can ignore me if you want to and act like I am stranger….pretty much am." Beth said looking Tig straight in the eyes. Beth ignored the introduction because she didn't want the sexy biker to have a name….at least not yet. "Not being forced. I eventually come around." Tig said with a small smile. "Yeah well if it makes you feel better, Lizzie and I don't want child support….we just want to know who you are." Beth said looking at him. Tig smiled. "I will tell you what I think is good for you to know. Can we go inside?" He asked. Beth nodded. "Yeah but be quiet. Lizzie is crashed out. Been a rough couple of days for her." Beth opened the door to the room and they all sat down at the little table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I do not own soa! I hope everyone likes it so far. Please review. They mean a lot to me and I like hearing what you have to say positive or otherwise! Thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

Lizzie woke up to hearing three voices. She recognized Beth's voice which put her to ease, and the other two voices belonged to men. Through a squinted eye she saw that one of voices belonged to their sperm donor. _'He showed up?' _She thought to herself. She couldn't believe it. Stretching she sat up on the bed still dazed. "Hey sleepy! We have company." Beth said smiling. Apparently the conversation they were having was a good one. "Hey sis. What's going on?" Lizzie asked using her wrist to wipe her eye. "Well Tig took our invitation and came over for a visit. And he brought his friend Jax." Beth said gesturing towards the men at the table. "Cool." Lizzie said and made a bee line for the bathroom. "She will come around soon. It's been a rough couple of days for her." Beth said stating the obvious. "Yeah, she's going through a tough time. She will come through it." Jax stated. Beth looked at him. They way he said it, it seemed like he was talking from experience. She found herself wondering what devils life had given him to face. _'Stop you aren't going to date anyone!" _Beth chastised herself. In the time that the three of them had been talking she had found it easy to talk to Jax. "Well I hate to cut this meeting short but we have some business at the clubhouse to take care of." Tig said standing up. Jax couldn't remember anything they had to do. Everything was currently peaceful at the moment. He looked questionably at Tig. "Told Clay I would do something for him." Tig shortly explained to Jax.

Gemma sat in the office looking at the paper that Janis a real estate agent friend had faxed. There was one two bedroom house in Charming. It was on Jax's street. "Perfect." Gemma said to herself. She wasn't sure what exactly what it was about Beth but she really liked this girl. The office door opened and Clay walked in. "Hey did you ever find someone to bartend at the clubhouse?" He asked. There was a big party coming up Friday and he wanted to make sure they had someone. "I have but I am not sure when she's starting. Got to get her settled, and do you know how hard it is to find someone we can trust?" Gemma said raising her eyebrow at him. Clay should have known finding someone to work in the clubhouse was gonna be a hard job. He nodded. "Who is it?" he asked thinking he was calling her on a bluff. "Beth, Tig's long lost daughter." Gemma said lighting her cigarette. "Are you sure? We don't know anything about her. What if she isn't his daughter and is working undercover?" Clay asked. He meant for Gemma to find someone in town. "She is his blood. You can see it in her eyes and her attitude. She has the experience. And if she was working undercover we would have already picked up on the scent." Gemma said glaring at Clay. "Alright but keep an eye on her make sure she knows her place." Clay said walking out of the office. "That man thinks I am stupid sometimes." Gemma said shaking her head. She picked up her phone and called Janis.

Jax and Tig pulled up on their motorcycles at the shop and climbed off. "Bro what was your deal? Why didn't we stay so you could talk to your youngest daughter?" Jax asked. "I told you I have something I have to do for Clay….I have a run to Reno. He told me right before we left." Tig said holding up his hands gesturing like they were tied. Jax nodded. He saw Gemma on the phone in her office. She motioned for him to come there. "Hey ma." He said entering the office. "Hey baby. Don't forget Thomas has that game tonight. I am gonna invite Beth and Lizzie. I got to show them something on the way there." Gemma said looking at Jax. She figured he had already forgotten the game. Jax nodded. "Need my help?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah I just put a down payment on a house on your street for them. You think that you could keep an eye on them when your home?" Gemma gave him the mothering pout look that knew got him every time. "Yeah…I haven't stayed there in a while though…not since…" Jax started to say and got silent. There was no need for either of them to say it. Jax had hooked up and married a croweater named Wendy in an attempt to get over Tara. She was crack whore and during the middle of pregnancy and had shot herself up with crank. By the time Jax had found them it was too late for Wendy and the baby. "Well maybe something will happen and you won't need to stay at your house."Gemma said smiling at him. "Ah ma please don't tell me you are trying to set me up!" Jax's face turned red. "I saw the way you were looking at her when she pulled up. I haven't seen that look on your face in almost 5 years." Gemma said raising both eyebrows to him. Jax let a small smile escape. "Well she did catch my attention." Gemma cupped the side of his face. "All I am asking is for you to watch over her and Lizzie…the rest would be up to you….now go because I have to call and surprise them." Jax looked at Gemma shaking his head and walked out the door heading to the clubhouse.

Beth's phone rang and she was shocked it was Gemma. She took the call outside while she was smoking. When she walked back into the room Lizzie noticed she had a confused look on her face. "Everything ok?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah Gemma just called. Said she had a surprise for us, gonna pick us up, show us and then she wants us to go to her youngest son's basketball game so you can see the school." Beth said a little confused about it. They had only met Gemma one time. She was almost scared at the thought of a surprise. They never seemed to work out for her and Lizzie. "Sounds like it would be fun. We need something positive." She said. She was shocked to find that Tig had left before she could join the conversation. She just wanted something good to happen. "Well Gemma said that she would be here in about ten minutes." Beth said grabbing a short sleeve thin gray sweat shirt jacket, and handing a black one to Lizzie. "Let's go wait outside." They both walked out to see Gemma already pulling in. "I guess she was already driving." Lizzie said laughing. They took that mean that Gemma was excited about their surprise.

"You girls ready?" Gemma called from the car. Beth and Lizzie nodded and climbed in the car. "Charming is a small town, you won't have too hard of a time finding your way around." Gemma said as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Gemma pointed out different parts of town as they drove. They entered a small neighborhood with houses neatly lined up. She slowed down at a blue one. "This is Jax's house, and" she pulled into the driveway 2 houses down. "This is your house. Put the down payment on it this afternoon." Gemma said smiling at the two girls. Beth's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" she and Lizzie had never lived in one place for too long and never a house. Gemma nodded. Beth hugged her. "Thank you Gemma…but why?" Beth had learned that good things didn't just happen. "It's a welcome to Charming gift…and it was the only one available. Didn't want you to miss out on it. You guys can move in tomorrow."She said nodding. A green Jetta pulled up and middle aged woman with red hair got out. "Hey Gem…I got the paperwork and the key" the woman said to Gemma. Gemma smiled. "Thanks Janis. Janis this is Beth and Lizzie Trager. They will actually be signing everything." She nodded. Janis and Beth shook hands. "Can we see the inside?" Lizzie asked. She was so excited. Life was going to be better that it ever was. "Yep let's go." Janis said unlocking the front door. "It's small but it's a two bedroom, one bath, and perfect for you two." Beth and Lizzie did a walk through and fell in the love. The walls had just been painted so they just needed furniture and they would be set. Beth read all the paperwork and signed it. She couldn't believe it. She and Lizzie would have a permanent home that was theirs. "Ok girls we have to go or we are going to be late." Gemma said motioning for them to follow.

Jax pulled up to the high school's gym. It had been a while since he had seen Thomas play. He was happy that he was taking a different route with his life and finishing school. It was something that he wished he had done. Once he parked his bike he noticed Gemma pulling into the lot. He smiled as he saw Gemma, Beth and Lizzie exit the car. He waited for them near the entrance of the gym. "Hey baby…you came."Gemma said hugging him. "Of course. I told Thomas I would be here…I am here." Jax said kissing Gemma on the cheek. "You know Beth and Lizzie?" She said motioning towards the girls. "Yep…I think the games about to start. We need to go sit down." Jax said allowing all the women to walk past. Beth was the last to walk in and Jax couldn't help himself, his eyes landed on her ass. "Damn" he muttered. Beth looked at him. "Everything ok?" She asked. "Uh yeah…just forgot something…it can wait till later." Was the only comeback he could think of. He had a feeling that Beth was different and he would have to approach her differently than he did any other woman. They all sat down in the bleachers. "Keep an eye on number 15 that's Thomas….my youngest boy." Gemma said peering onto the court where the first quarter had already started. Thomas was in the center position. After passing some of the blockers he made a shot. Gemma and Jax whistled. Thomas looked over at his mom and brother and smiled. His eyes landed on the girl that was about a year younger than him. His coach had to call him back to the game. '_Whoa that's never happened before'_ He thought to himself and concentrated at not looking at the girl in the bleachers the rest of the game.

Lizzie was intrigued by Thomas. He looked like a younger version of Jax except with brown hair. Lizzie was shocked…she had never dated at all, she wasn't sure of the butterfly feeling in her stomach. Beth taught her to not like them…that they would all hurt you eventually. She knew she didn't know him but from the way he looked at her she didn't think he would be a normal guy….something seemed different about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I do not own SOA. Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry it seems to be going slow right now but I promise next chapter will become very interesting. I am at a loss on who I am gonna have play the bad guy. So please if you have any suggestions let me know. The only person that has popped into my head is Kyle Hobart, or someone from a nomad charter. Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

With the game over everyone was piling out of the gym. Thomas walked over to Gemma, Jax and the two girls he didn't know. "Hey baby. You did a great job!" Gemma said bringing her youngest son into a hug. "Thanks Ma. We play Lodi tomorrow night." Thomas informed her, whenever they played out of town because of who is family was a patched member was required to travel as well to keep an eye on Thomas. Gemma nodded. "I will let Clay know. Friday night games are always fun." She said and as if remembering her manner she held her hand out towards Beth and Lizzie. "These are two of Tig's daughters Beth and Lizzie." Thomas smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I am Thomas."He said shaking both of their hands. His hand stayed in Lizzie's a little longer than Beth's. There was slight connection. Gemma noted it, but didn't say anything. "Lizzie is starting school on Monday. Do you think you could show her the ropes and keep her safe?" Gemma asked. Thomas nodded. "I sure can. Well I have to hit the shower. I will see you at home Ma."He said before retreating. "He's really got some talent." Beth said complimenting Thomas. Gemma and Jax beamed. "Yeah" They both said smiling. They started walking out to the parking lot. Jax starting getting on his bike then stopped and turned back around towards Beth. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Beth looked at him intrigued. "Sure" She responded and he led her over by his bike. "I know that we haven't known each other that long and well I don't usually do this like this but well would like to go on a date?" Jax stuttered and spit out. Beth smiled. "If I were a normal woman…my answer would be yes, but" She paused and looked at Lizzie. "I need to get her settled. So right now my answer is no, but continue to be friends." Beth said simply. She expected Jax to have an angry look on his face but instead he smiled. "I understand and I will take it darling." Yes she had shot him down but he figured that was going to happen. He knew she wasn't the normal girl from Charming. He climbed on his bike. "Well see you later." Jax leaned over from his seat and kissed her on the cheek. Beth didn't step away though because it wasn't as if he was forcing himself on her. She waved and went to catch up with Gemma and Lizzie.

Gemma watched the interaction between Jax and Beth. She shook her head. He got onto for trying to set them up but from looks of it she hadn't been doing anything he didn't want. Beth approached the car and they all got in. "I got to talk to you about work." Gemma said as she put the car and in drive. Beth got a little worried. She didn't need her job opportunities flying out the window. "Ok…everything ok?" She asked tentatively. Gemma nodded. "I was hoping that I could start you in the office Monday after we got Lizzie signed up for school, but that's not gonna happen. I need you to bartend the clubhouse tomorrow night. We have a big party because of a homecoming. I wanted you to work the office first…some things you need to know but I guess I will be telling you tomorrow as we move you." Gemma said hesitantly. Beth nodded. "Ok…Only thing I am worried about is leaving Lizzie at the house on her first night."Beth said. Gemma looked at her. '_This girl has a good head on her shoulders'_ She thought to herself. "Yah about that…she ever road on the back of a bike?" Gemma asked. Beth shook her head. "Nope…what are you thinking?" She asked curious as to where the older woman's mind was going. "I was thinking that she could ride to Lodi with the prospect…He's going up there with Juice… a member to keep an eye on Thomas. Figured her and Thomas could hang out after the game." Gemma said looking at Lizzie in the rearview mirror. Lizzie smiled at her. "Iguess if she felt comfortable doing that she could, I would want to meet the prospect and Juice." Beth said and Gemma nodded. Beth hadn't realized it yet but the car had come to a stop, they were at the hotel. They got out. Gemma rolled down her window. "I will be by here to pick you up in the morning with your car. We will go get some furniture, get you moved in and I will update you about what you need to know about the clubhouse…and don't worry…you will be paid." She said lighting a cigarette. Beth nodded. "Ok sounds good. Thanks Gemma." Beth said and she and Lizzie walked up to their hotel room.

The next day…

"Gemma, have you talked to Tig's girl yet? I need her to come in a little early and get to know the ropes." Clay said entering the kitchen where Gemma was pouring them cups of coffee. "Not yet. I am getting ready to go get the prospect and her car. Going to get her moved, while we move I am gonna talk to her and let her know what time to come." She said handing him his mug. "You sure that she's gonna be a good fit and not gonna rat?" He asked taking a seat at the kitchen table and opening the newspaper. "Yeah she will. Jax has already made a move on her and she said no." Gemma said smirking. Clay raised his eyebrows. All Jax had to do was smile and girls/woman dropped their panties, married or not. "She gay?" He asked laughing. "Nah I think she will come around, just some bad shit has happened to her." Gemma said grabbing her purse. "Make sure Thomas leaves on time. Don't want him being late for school." She kissed Clay before walking to the door. "Yeah, yeah." He said.

Beth and Lizzie were up before Gemma called. Beth was drinking a cup of coffee and smoking a cigarette when Gemma pulled up in her car followed by a black van and row of motorcycles. Beth walked into the hotel room. "Liz, Gemma's here. You ready?" Beth asked. She had already packed their bags and done three walkthroughs to make sure they didn't leave anything. "Yeah…I am super excited. We are gonna live in house!" Lizzie said emerging from the bathroom smiling. Beth shook her head. As they walked out Beth was curious if Jax was down there now and if he would be helping them move. To her anticipation he was. He was looking hot today wearing his cut over a blue flannel shirt, with baggy carpenter jeans. Beth reminded herself that she had turned him down. She wasn't ready to date. So much had already changed. She didn't want to put her having a relationship on to the plate too. "Hey darling." Jax said looking at Beth. She had chosen a pair of bootleg hipsters and a long sleeve shirt with a t-shirt over it today. "You really gonna be moving stuff in flip-flops?" Jax asked questioning her shoe choice with a raised eyebrow. "You don't worry about my choices. I make them all with a clear head."Beth said smirking at him, obviously referring to the night before. Jax shook his head. "Alright let's go shopping boys." Gemma said gesturing for the girls to get into her car. "We have to drive to Oakland to get the furniture."She said starting to drive. "Your car is still at the shop. I figured you could just drive it home tonight after you are done working." Beth nodded at Gemma. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go!"Beth said smiling big.

Hours later…

Everything was moved and set up in the house…all the big pieces of furniture anyway. They had bought towels, dishes and other things that were needed. Beth would start going through them on her days off. Everything was a success. She and Gemma were sitting at the kitchen table smoking cigarettes taking a break. "Hey Ma, we are gonna head back to the clubhouse. Got get ready for Bobby's homecoming." Jax said kissing Gemma on the cheek. "Ok baby…we should be there in just a little bit." Gemma smiled. Jax still being persistent about Beth kissed her on the cheek as well. Beth blushed. "Thanks for helping Jax." She said. "Not a problem darling. I live to serve." He said smiling, Beth blushed even more. Once the guys had left Beth could hear Lizzie in her room unpacking and going through all of her new stuff. "So what you need to know about the clubhouse. 1. No one pays for anything. If they tip you great, but don't surprised if they don't. Your hourly pay will cover it." Gemma said getting straight to the point. Beth looked at her inquisitively. "2. What you see, hear stays at the clubhouse. And 3. Don't talk back to anyone that is a patched member. If you have any problems talk to Jax, Clay or Tig." Gemma placed her hands in front of her as she was finished. "I will respect your rules, but I do have my boundaries, and as long as they aren't crossed you will have no worries." Beth responded. Gemma nodded. "What are your boundaries?" She asked wanting to make sure that Beth would be a good fit for the club. "No drugs besides weed, and I won't be outrageously hit on and or groped." Beth said laying it on the table. "Ok those are two things that can be respected. Well go get ready. Clay wants you there early." Gemma said. She knew that there were reasons behind Beth's rules. She already knew that her mom was junkie so that explained the weed part…and she was guessing that the poor girl had been raped before. She pulled out her phone and made call to Jax.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I do not own SOA. So next chapter is where the real drama is going to start. I set it up in this chapter. I hope that you guys like it. I love the reviews! They definitely encourage me to write more. Sorry if updates slow down. School started this week and I am having to schedule everything out! Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you **

**Chapter 6**

Beth and Gemma walked into the clubhouse. Beth could see that it was already packed with people. She noticed a lot of different men with cuts stating different states on them. She also noticed that there was several woman scantily dressed. Beth looked down at her black tube top that only showed about an inch and a half of skin before her jeans showed at her hips. She was way overdressed compared to them. She didn't care though. She was there to do a job not to be harassed. "Come on this way so you can meet Clay." Gemma said walking the direction of the bar where an older man stood. "Hey baby…This is Beth your bartender." Gemma said revealing Beth behind her. "Oh wow. You really do look like Tig. Welcome to the family." Clay said looking Beth up and down. "Thank you." Beth said. She wasn't exactly sure what to do. "We recently decided to start having someone bartend. So tonight might be a little weird. We are all used to just getting it ourselves. Did Gemma explain the rules?" Clay asked. Beth nodded. "Ok well I have a few more. Most of these guys…well all of these guys pass out here, so there is not a cut off. If someone comes behind the bar to get their own drink that's ok. Your job is to mostly make mixed drinks for those who want them or for those who just want you to get it. Also cleaning glasses, I had a prospect clean all behind the bar and made sure everything you need is behind there." As Clay talked He, Gemma and Beth walked behind the bar and Clay pointed out everything. Beth nodded. "As Gemma told you no talking back to patched members. Don't allow these sweet butts, crow eaters and strippers try to run you over. This isn't their clubhouse. Anyone gives your problems patch or not, you come to me, Jax or Tig." Beth nodded throughout all. "I don't have any questions right now but if I do I will ask." Beth smiled. Clay nodded and looked at Gemma. "She may work out after all." He said quietly to her. Gemma nodded and smiled. "I know."

Lizzie was a little nervous as she saw the two bikers approach the house. Beth and Gemma had left only 15 minutes ago. "You Lizzie?" the one whose head was shaved with tattoos asked. "Yes." Lizzie nodded. "Hi Lizzie, my name is Juice and this is Kip. We are gonna give you a ride to Lodi. No matter what stay with us." Lizzie nodded at what Juice said. They walked down to the bikes and Juice handed Lizzie a helmet. Once she climbed he started the bike and they made their way to Lodi. After they climbed off the bikes they began walking towards the gym. "Hey sack, go find Thomas and let him know we are here." Juice said. They purchased 3 tickets and took their seats in the stands. "Do you always have to come to the games?" Lizzie asked. Her curiosity was growing. "Nah we usually all take turns. Just whoever Clay decides." Juice responded.

Kip found Thomas in the locker room. "Hey dude. Juiced wanted me to let you know that we are here." Thomas nodded. He felt like he had a lump in his throat. He had been nervous about tonight ever since his mom had told him that after the game he would be hanging out with Lizzie. He had only met her once but he thought she was beautiful and was planning on giving her his full attention. "Thank Kip." Kip left the locker room to go find Juice and Lizzie.

Couple hours later…

Everything was starting to slow down at the bar. Seemed like everyone was in good spirit and she had served everyone several drinks. The smell of weed permeated the air. Beth was glad to see that nothing harder that weed was going on. She wanted to make sure that she would get a good review so she cleaned everything. She even ventured out from behind the bar to pick up glasses that were left empty on tables. She had even had to grab some from around a few patches getting some action. Beth had seen a few things she didn't want to see. She just thanked god that she hadn't seen her father as part of any of these activities. She noticed the woman threw themselves at any patched member. She didn't understand it. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize that Jax was at the bar for a moment. "Hey darling. Can you please get me beer and shot of Jack Daniels?" He asked putting on a polite smile. "You're a little late for the party." Beth stated as she got his order. "Yeah well it may be slowing down but it won't be over for a while…What do you like to drink darling?" Jax replied. He was trying to see if getting a shot in her would loosen her up. "I can drink anything…choose not to." Beth replied with a smirk. At that time she saw a classier and by classier meaning better quality of skanky clothes walk up to Jax and start whispering in his ear. Jax shook his head and waved the woman off. She walked away pouting. "Well here's a tip and take this shot with me." Jax said turning his full attention back to Beth. "Do I have to?" She asked. She didn't really want to do friendly shots on her first night of work. She also had a feeling even though she was stubborn that Jax could get to want things she had programmed herself not to want. "Well you don't but you would be missing out." Jax chucked. Beth raised her eyebrows. "I have had JD before…not really missing out on much…and you do realize I am not legal drinking age." Jax's face dropped into a puppy dog pout. "Age don't matter hear darling. And one shot isn't gonna hurt anyone." Beth nodded and pulled out a shot glass and poured herself a shot. "Here's to a new life and may it bring you all the happiness you need." Jax said as they raised their glasses and swallowed their shots. Beth face scrunched in disgrace. "Oh it's been a while since I had one of those." Jax laughed. "I drink it all the time darling. Noticed mom drove you tonight…do you need a ride home?" Beth nodded. "That would be nice." She thought Jax had to be the most normal one out of the bikers. Although Beth had been surveying and taking in the bar all night what she didn't notice was that two sets of eyes were watching her from two sides of the clubhouse.

The game had ended, Lizzie and Thomas were brought back to Gemma and Clays house. "Do you want some popcorn?" Thomas asked as they walked into the house. "Yeah that would be great. What kind of movies do you like?" Lizzie asked praying not horror. "I like comedies and horror." Thomas answered as they walked into kitchen. "Do you mind if we watch a comedy" Lizzie said with a big cheesy pleading smile. Thomas chuckled. "Yeah I don't know how far into movie I am gonna get. I am tired and Ma already told me to plan on you passing out on the couch. The parties go really late." Lizzie nodded she wasn't sure how much longer she would stay up herself. They made their popcorn and got comfy on t he couch. Thomas brought down a big comforter and pillow for each of them and placed the popcorn in the middle. Shortly into the movie they ended up talking their lives thus far and that they weren't too much far apart in age. When Gemma and Clay got home they could see the TV going and in the light they could see that Thomas laid one way on the couch and Lizzie's head lay on his lap, both were fast asleep and content. "You think we should wake em?" Clay asked. Gemma shook her head. "Nah that girl trust Thomas. I don't think she would fell asleep close to him if she didn't. Let her have a good night's sleep." They walked up and went to bed. Gemma smiled before closing her eyes. Tomorrow she was planning on lighting a fire under Tig's ass.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: I am very sorry for length between now and the last update. I have been concentrating on school and kind of hit a block. I hope that everyone likes this chapter! Thank you for all the likes and reviews! I do not own SOA. I will try to update soon. I am in my last week of class more chapters should be coming! Thank you!**

**Chapter 7**

Beth did one more round of picking up dirty glasses from around the more. Most everyone was passed out. Jax had been walking back and forth from outside to keep her company at the bar. Beth had to admit she was getting tired. It was almost 5 in the morning. She was wondering when she could call herself done. She had just finished washing the last shot glass when Jax sauntered back up to the bar. "Hey darling. You about ready to call it a night?" He asked smiling, knowing the answer already. "Yeah…I guess my shift is over when everyone passes out?" Beth asked chuckling. Bodies were all over the place, one patched member had even passed out on the bar. Jax nodded. "Yeah pretty much. We need to talk to Clay and get some more defined hours for you. You are gonna be tired later today." Jax nodded his head towards the door. "Let's go." Beth followed him. She was tired and was ready to curl up in her bed. She was thankful that tomorrow was Saturday. They got on the bike and left. Neither of them saw the patched member smoking a cigarette come out of the shadows. Kyle Hobart smiled to himself. Jax was falling for the new bartender. "Let's just see how long she sticks around." He said to himself before he walked back into the clubhouse to go pass out.

Jax and Beth pulled up to Jax's house. "I figure I would walk you to your house." Jax said smiling. Beth nodded. They walked the short walk two houses down. "You know Jax, I think you are a great guy and if I wasn't so messed up I would maybe try to date you." Beth admitted. Jax had her taking a shot with him every other time he got one. She was drunk. Jax looked at her bewildered. "I don't think anyone is normal…we all come with stories." Jax said looking at Beth. He leaned down to kiss her. "I have only had sex once…and it wasn't by choice." Beth said looking down at her hands. Jax clenched his jaw. This was why she was so adamant not to date. "Look Beth I promise you that will not happen again and I won't ever push you to do anything you don't want to do." Jax said pleading with her. Beth nodded. "I appreciate that." She leaned in and kissed him simply on the lips. "Thank you Jax. We are progressing." She smiled looking at Jax's stunned face. Jax finally regained composure. "I will take it. Well go in get some sleep." Jax left once he heard the lock click on the door.

Once Beth was inside she wasn't sure exactly what was going on in her head. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him on the lips. She hadn't done anything like that…well ever. She pulled off her pants and climbed into bed.

It was so easy not be seen or heard. Jax was so involved with the new girl that he didn't hear the other bike following him or notice that the man had parked and had been watching them. "Jax I am about to rock your world." The man whispered before disappearing behind the women's house after Jax walked away.

Lizzie woke up the next morning shocked to find herself laying on Thomas' lap still. What surprised her most was that when she opened her eyes she saw Thomas looking down at her. "Good morning Sunshine." He said with a smile. His voice was a deep sexy hoarse from just waking up. "Good morning….sorry for falling asleep on you." Lizzie said sitting up. She knew he had to be uncomfortable. "Naw it's ok. I passed out too and I actually slept pretty good last night." Thomas said standing up. They each took their turns in the bathroom. Lizzie smelled breakfast cooking and made her way to the kitchen where Gemma was cooking and a hung over Tig sat. "Morning darling." Gemma said when Lizzie walked into the kitchen. Lizzie smiled. "Good morning Gemma. Have you heard from Beth yet?"She was ready to go home and spend some time with her sister. "No but we will let her get a few more hours of sleep then I will take you home." Gemma said returning to her cooking. "It's only 8. I vaguely remember her and Jax leaving around 5." Tig said putting his hands in his arms on the kitchen table. "Here Tigger have some more coffee." Gemma placed a filled cup in front of him. "I could have at least gotten 2 more hours of sleep. Why'd you have the prospect wake me up?" Tig said grouchily taking the coffee from Gemma. "Because I am tired of you being a pussy. You are gonna sit down and have a conversation with your youngest daughter." Gemma said pointedly at him while gesturing for Lizzie to sit down. Lizzie did so while looking at Tig. "I understand that you may not want to talk to me, and I am ok with that. Beth has tried to protect me from the inevitable, but I am not going to wait until you feel I am old enough." Lizzie said point blank after she and Tig sat silent for a few minutes. "It's not that I don't want to get to know you. It's that this was all sprung on me. If I had known you two were out there. I would have met you earlier and tried to be a part of your life even if it was only to know I was your father." Tig stated. "See you both now have a start." Gemma said placing a plate of breakfast in front of the two of them. She then left the room while they went into deeper conversation. Lizzie found out that she had two other sisters named Dawn and Fawn and that they hadn't turned out to be the best of kids and had rough lives as well. She learned a lot about her father.

Gemma walked into the living room where Thomas was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey baby. You got anything going on today?" She asked taking a seat next to him. "Basketball practice at 10, then nothing really I guess." Thomas answered. He looked over at Gemma. "You really have a prospect wake Tig up at the crack of dawn?" He chuckled. "Yeah I did. He got to know Beth a little bit but hasn't given that angel in there a moment of time. She needs this and so does he. After practice why don't you head over to Beth and Lizzie's and hang out there. I am sure Lizzie would enjoy it." Gemma said smiling. Thomas nodded. "Ok sounds good…I like her mom. She's really easy to talk to." Gemma nodded. "It appears that you and your brother are falling for the Trager girls." She said and walked out the room. Thomas was shocked. Jax hadn't dated anyone recently.

Beth woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?" she stated half asleep. She noticed the alarm clock said 10. '_Oh crap. I need to get Lizzie.' _She thought to herself. "Hey Bethie. It's Gemma, just wanted to let you know that I am taking Thomas to practice then bringing Lizzie home. Figure you two would want some time together before you work tonight." Gemma brought Beth about of her thoughts. "That sounds great." She said getting herself out of bed. She pulled on a pair of sleep shorts, went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she walked out of her bedroom she thought to herself that it was weird that everything was falling into place and wait…why did she smell coffee? Upon walking into the kitchen she saw a patched member sitting at her table. He smiled at her. "Well good morning gorgeous. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." Kyle said to her. He motioned for her to take a seat. Beth shook her head. "What are you doing in my house?" Beth asked horrified. She was glad that Lizzie wasn't there yet. "Oh Jax called me this morning. Said he wanted me to keep you company." Kyle said smiling. Beth shook her head. "I don't believe you. Jax would have told me." Beth said confronting him. "You need to leave like right now." She said pointing towards the door. Kyle pulled out a gun. "You know Jax and Opie have all the positives of the club. I think it's time I got one. So no I am not going to leave. I know Gemma is going to be bringing your sister home soon. When they get here you will get dear little sister and keep Gemma outside. Then you and I are going to have a long talk and I am going to tell you how it's going to be. Do you understand?" As Kyle was talking he got closer to Beth still pointing the gun at her. Beth nodded. "Good because if you don't do as I say I will not only kill you but I will kill your sister as well." He said smiling backing away from her. Beth swallowed hard. "What do you want?" She asked. Just then Gemma's car could be heard pulling up in the driveway. "That we will talk about shortly." Kyle said nodding towards the door. "Remember what I said."

Beth walked out of the house towards Gemma's car. "Morning." She said. "Good morning. Listen I can't stay long. I have to go inventory what they need at the clubhouse for the night. She was good. She and Thomas got along well. Oh and Thomas should be stopping by later after practice. I figure he and Lizzie could hang out here at your house while you're working." Gemma said as Lizzie got out of the car. Beth nodded. "Sounds good." They all heard the roar of the motorcycle next door and saw Jax pulling out of the drive way. Beth took in a big breath of air. If Jax was just leaving then he had no clue what was going on in her house. He made the small drive to her drive way. "Good morning ladies. I see that last night went well." Jax said nodding towards Lizzie. Lizzie nodded. "Yes it did. Thomas is coming over later to spend the evening over here while Beth is at work." Gemma said. Jax nodded his head. "Yeah about that…what time is Beth supposed to be getting off? She worked till like 5 this morning." He asked his mother with raised eyebrows. "I am gonna talk to Clay but I really don't want her there past 2" Gemma said wowed at the fact that Beth stayed that long. Jax nodded. He had already gotten off his bike in the process. Beth got to thinking about Thomas coming over and wasn't sure it was the greatest idea. "Hey Gem are you sure you wouldn't want Lizzie and Thomas to stay at your house tonight again?" Beth asked. Gemma looked at her. "Well I am sure Lizzie wants to know how it is to sleep in her own house and you just said it was ok." Beth kind of looked worried for a sec then nodded. She would do whatever Kyle wanted to make sure the kids were safe. Gemma nodded and got in her car and drove away.

"Hey you mind if I come in for a cup of coffee?" Jax asked. Beth shook her head. "Not right now. Your mom's right. Lizzie and I need some time together." She answered looking away. Jax's eyebrows creased. "Everything ok?" He asked. He noticed that Beth looked at him but started nodding her head. "There is a guy named Kyle in my house with a gun…says he will kill me and Lizzie if I don't do what he says." She stated. From inside it should like fine to Kyle but she wanted them to know what was going on. "Mother Fucker!" Jax whispered. "He's expecting me and Lizzie back inside…I can't do anything to endanger her." Beth said. Jax nodded. "Go inside, go along with his demands and I will be back soon…with back up." Beth nodded. "Thanks Jax." She stated as she and Lizzie made their way in the house.

"Well that took a long time." Kyle said as they walked in. Lizzie froze up. "Lizzie honey it's ok. You go to your room and take a nap." Beth told her. Lizzie followed her instructions. "I wasn't expecting Jax to pull up." Beth said to Kyle. Kyle nodded. "You didn't say anything…did you?" Beth shook her head. "No. He wanted to come in for coffee and I told him no. I need quality time with my sister." Kyle nodded. "Good…so you are gonna be my old lady and do as I say. Or you and your sister are dead." He said point blank. "I don't want to be with anyone and forcing me to do it is not the way." Beth stated. She was not going to be forced. "You kissed Teller. That means you will be with him soon." Kyle stated. "I was drunk and tired. It wasn't a date." At this time Kyle backhanded her with his gun. "YOU WILL BE MY OLD LADY! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed. Beth started crying and nodded. Kyle smiled. "Call Jax and tell him that I will be escorting you to work tonight." Beth strolled across the room and picked up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own SOA. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I had to write this chapter today. Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate everyone that reviewed on Chapter 7. Thank you!**

**Chapter 8**

Beth could already feel her face starting to swell. She walked over to the phone and dialed Jax's number. "Beth? You ok?" He answered after the first ring. "Yeah….Kyle is going to bring me to work tonight. You don't have to worry about picking me up or dropping me off. I am his old lady now." Beth said. Jax could hear in her voice that she wasn't happy. It also sounded like she had been crying. "Beth what's going on?" Jax said flabbergasted by the information that she was giving him. "That's all I wanted to let you know. Oh and please have Thomas meet Lizzie at the clubhouse." Beth said hoping that Jax got the hint and hung up the phone. She looked at Kyle. "There I did what you want. Jax is out of the picture, and I have it set up so that Thomas doesn't come here like planned." Beth said. She walked over the fridge to get a steak to place on her face from where Kyle had hit her. "Yeah we will see how it plays out at the clubhouse tonight. For now we need to get to know each other a little more and then we will fuck." Kyle said nodding for Beth to take a seat at the kitchen table. The thought dawned on her that Kyle even though he was patched member that he wasn't exactly in on what was going on at the club. She could already tell that he didn't know that she and her sister were Tig's daughters. She wondered to herself if that would affect the outcome of this. "Tonight is going to be great. I can already see their faces. I am gonna have the hottest old lady and no one will be able to touch you cause you are claimed." Kyle said. Beth gave him a once over. He looked drunk, tired and scary. "I know you want to talk but maybe you should get some sleep. You gonna want to be rested for tonight." Beth said causing Kyle to come out of his deranged world. Kyle nodded. "Yeah. We will fuck first then I will sleep….come on" Kyle said forcing Beth to get up and walk towards the back of the house. "Why don't you go take a quick shower? I want to stop and talk to Lizzie for a minute." Beth said as they walked down the hallway. Kyle nodded. "Alright but don't do anything stupid." He said as he continued on to the one bathroom in the house.

Beth walked into Lizzie's room. Lizzie looked like she had been crying which she had been. She had heard everything going on between Beth and the man that had invaded their home. "Everything thing is gonna be ok. Thomas is going to meet you at the clubhouse and you will stay at Gemma's tonight. Just turn your music on loud and stay in your room until I tell you otherwise. I will come in when you need to take a shower and get ready. Pack a bag. I don't know how long this is going to go on." Beth said hugging Lizzie tight. "Bethie are you going to be ok?" she asked. "I will be in the end. I just want you safe. You are the most important."Beth said. "Now listen to what I said. I need to go in my room." Beth kissed Lizzie and walked of the room. Lizzie did as she was told and turned her new stereo up loud.

"GOD DAMNIT" Jax yelled slamming his fist on the bar. He turned to Gemma who was writing stuff on a piece of paper. "Thomas and Lizzie are staying at your house tonight Ma. I understand you want Lizzie to get to know her house but for now she needs to stay with you." Jax said looking at Gemma's shocked face. "What's going on?" She asked knowing that something was being hidden. "Kyle Hobart is basically holding Beth hostage…making her be his old lady or he will kill her and Lizzie." Jax spilled the information. "I need to go talk to Clay and Tig." He said sadly walking away from the bar.

Clay, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Opie, Piney and Bobby sat around the table. "So basically the bastard is holding the girls hostage and won't hurt them as long as Beth agrees to be his old lady." Jax finished spilling the information to the table. Tig slammed his hand on the table. "I know I am not the best father for these girls but I will be damned if that man is with one of my daughters." He said turning red in the face. "Does Kyle even know that Beth and Lizzie are your daughters?" Bobby asked. He knew that information would be a game changer. They all looked at each other. "No he doesn't. Maybe Daddy should pay a visit."Clay said looking at Tig. He knew the conversation that Tig had with Lizzie this morning opened Tig's eyes. "Yeah I think you are right."Tig said. Clay slammed the gavel and they all exited the room.

Beth was lying on the bed shivering in fear as Kyle started touch her. He had made her strip once he got out of the shower and entered her room. "How many guys have you been with?" Kyle asked as he ran his hands down her torso making sure to squeeze her tits. "O…One. I was raped." Beth said hoping that his information would change his mind. "Well good thing this time it's consensual." He smirked. He stopped right before he was going to touch her mound when he heard a knock at the door. "Damnit. I can't hear anything with her blasting that music. I should have been able to hear someone coming. Are you expecting someone?" Kyle asked his face turning red with anger. "Nnn..No." Beth said unsure of what to do. She knew it was probably Jax and happy that he had received her message. "Get your robe on and go answer the door. Send whoever it is away." Kyle said nodding towards her robe on the back of the bedroom door. It was one of the few things she had been able to unpack. Beth got up, put her robe on. She and Kyle walked down the hallway towards the door with the gun in her back. Whoever was at the door knocked again. Beth opened the door revealing Tig who entered as soon as she opened it. "Hey sweetie. I came by to see if you and Lizzie wanted to go to lunch with me?" Tig asked. He could see that Beth hiding herself for the most part behind the door. "Actually we were just getting ready to take showers then get a nap." Beth said trying to motion with her eyes that Kyle was right behind her. "Well sleep is overrated. I figure before tonight that a father could get to know his newly found daughters a little more." Tig said. With his words Kyle jammed the gun a little deeper into Beth's back. "You and Lizzie are Tig's daughters. Isn't that some information you thought I might need to know?" Kyle whispered harshly. "It's new information. Being that you are patched member I thought that you would know that Kyle." Tig said shutting the door all the way revealing a frightened Beth and a disturbed Kyle. "FUCK!" Kyle yelled. He would have never gone after Beth if he had known. Although they were all men the two men he was actually afraid of in Samcro was Tig and Happy. Neither one of them seemed to have a conscience or care about what they had to do for Clay. "That does about sum it up. Doesn't it?" Tig asked drawing his gun. "I am gonna ask you once…put down your gun and let her go."Kyle hesitated. "How do I know she's really your daughter?" He asked praying that this wasn't how it was going to go down. "I look like him, and my last name is Trager. My mother is Latino." Beth answered. Kyle showed a moment of weakness and slammed her elbow into Kyle's stomach. As he wrenched in pain Beth moved out of the way and ran towards Lizzie's room. She heard two shots and saw Kyle Hobart fall to the ground limp.

When Beth entered Lizzie's room she looked around frantically. "Lizzie! Where are you?" Beth asked. When there was no answer she yelled. Jax popped up in Lizzie's window. "Shh Darling…its ok. She's out here. We got her out before Tig ever came in the house." He said looked at her disheveled in the robe. "Don't freak out. We are all coming in the house. Meet me at the back door." Jax said disappearing from the window. Beth did as he said and opened the door to him, the other guys and Lizzie. Lizzie ran to her and squeezed her tight. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" She asked. Beth shook her head. "Dad had perfect timing." Beth said crying. Beth and Lizzie opened their arms to Tig who walked up and hugged them. "I know that I may not have been around for a long time, but that doesn't mean I don't love you guys or wouldn't help save you." He said kissing them both on the cheek. They both nodded. Beth removed herself from the family hug and walked over to Jax. "Thank you….If it hadn't been for you who knows how this would have played out." She surprised Jax by giving him a big kiss. "If you guys wouldn't mind making him disappear I am going to go take a shower and feel I don't know…not dirty." Beth said shivering.

Jax walked into the bathroom after he heard Beth get in the shower. "Beth, it's me Jax. Don't get weird on me. I just wanted to let you know that I have Half-sack taking Lizzie to the club house. She's taking a bag so she can shower there and stay at my moms." Beth poked her head out of the shower. "Thank you…that sounds like a very good plan. She doesn't need to see that asshole." Jax smirked. He liked her a lot. "Hey Beth?" He asked praying that his next question asked would have a negative answer. "Yeah?" She answered. "You two didn't? He didn't do anything did he?" He could hear Beth swallow and take a deep breath. "He was going to. He touched my rack and about was about to starting touching elsewhere when Tig knocked. He was pissed about the interruption. He was demented. Thought I was giving him consent because I stopped fighting." Beth said starting to cry. Jax was torn. He wanted to hold Beth but knew with her in the shower and naked that would be a bad idea. "I am glad he didn't. I am gonna stay here until you are ready to leave. I think you should stay at my house tonight." Jax said before leaving the bathroom. Beth nodded and stopped her crying. She knew Jax wasn't in the room anymore but she answered him anyway. "I think that's a good idea too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own SOA! That being said. I hope that you all enjoy this update. If anyone would be interested in helping me write this story I would greatly appreciate it. I am not sure why but the story is not really inspiring me much anymore. Please review and if you would like to help please private message me. If more than one of you reply to this I will most like read your message and if you have any stories up read those to see if our writing would fit well. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 9**

Beth and Jax sat in her living room drinking coffee. She still had a few hours before she had to show up at the clubhouse. "I don't think you should work tonight." Jax said rubbing her arms. She was lying in his arms on the couch. "No I have to. I have to not let life beat me. I can't avoid things because something bad happened." Beth said stopping Jax's hand from caressing her arm and intertwining their fingers. "Well I am not leaving your side tonight and we leave promptly at 2." Jax said leaning over and kissing her temple, then her cheek and then on the lips. She didn't stop him so he continued the kiss. Beth pulled away. "I don't know how to not date you Jax." She said bluntly. Jax smiled. He figured this conversation was coming. "Darling…we don't have to specifically call it dating." He ran his finger down the center of one of her palms. "Then what do we call it. I don't date…well at all, and to be honest if there is a remote chance of us getting together physically or not physically I don't want you with anyone else either." Beth looked in Jax's eyes as she said this and he chuckled. "So you have heard my history. Well I will tell you what. I won't sleep with anyone else. For all things considered I am yours." Jax laid everything on the line. This girl meant a lot to him. He never just gave up his freedom like that. Beth nodded. "So we are exclusively dating then?" She said. "It's whatever you feel comfortable with darling." He kissed her temple again. "I say yes. I have run from so many things in my life. I want to start living...and stop just going with the flow." Beth said looking up at JAx as his lips crashed down on hers. "Thank you lord!" He said.

Jax and Beth walked into the clubhouse later that evening. Beth kissed Jax on the cheek. "Go talk with your friends. I am gonna be working." And walked behind the bar and started preparing for the night. She saw that Gemma had bought more liquor and that a prospect most likely had stocked the bar back. She put most of the liquor she had used last night on the bar and did a good wipe down of the counter. A woman in a skimpy strapless white dress walked up. "Can I get a martini?" She asked. She was giving Beth the stink eye even after Beth had placed her drink in front of her. "Can I help you?" Beth asked. She didn't like being stared at rudely. "Stay away from Jax. He is spoken for." The woman dumped the martini over on the bar and walked away. Beth was stunned. She picked up the mess and sat down in the chair the prospect had placed back there. Beth was chewing on her lip. She knew that she and Jax had just gotten together but she didn't like the way that girl had just talked to her. Gemma walked behind the bar and brought her out of thoughts. "Grab a shot glass and the vodka. I hear we have some celebrating to do." Beth looked confused at Gemma. "Celebrating?" Beth asked. "My son has been giving you the gooey eyes since you and your sister rolled onto this parking lot. I guess this thing with Kyle today brought you two closer…we are celebrating Jax finally choosing a good woman." Gemma explained. Beth retrieved the vodka and two shot glasses. They took their shots. "Gemma what do I do about the women before me? You know the ones that still want to be with Jax." Gemma raised her eyebrows at Beth's question. "I take it you met Ima. You got to show them that Jax is taken, and don't take any shit." Beth nodded. "Ok."

Gemma watched as Beth made up a martini and walked straight over to where Jax was. Ima wasn't too far away as she was waiting for Jax to step away from Chibs and Happy. Gemma whistled from the bar catching Jax's attention. Jax turned to see Beth walking towards them. Instead of walking straight towards him she walked right up to Ima and poured the martini all over her. "You forgot this and Jax is spoken up for by me." Beth stated. She walked over to Jax at this time straddling him in his chair and giving him an erotic kiss which he gladly returned. Whistles and howling erupted all over the club. Beth and Jax pulled apart. "Wow…can I take you home?" Jax asked smiling. Beth nodded. "I better be the only one you are taking home." Beth said kissing him again. She stood up and walked back up to a pissed off Ima. "I believe the words you spoke to me earlier were "Stay away from JAx. He's spoken for" you are right. He is spoken for….by me. Back off. That's the only warning you get." Ima screamed and walked out of the clubhouse officially put to shame.

Earlier that afternoon Thomas had went to the club and Gemma had driven him and Lizzie back to their house. "How are you? Ma kind of told me what happened?" Thomas asked. He and Lizzie were playing cards on the living room floor. "I am ok. I was more scared for Beth. I know she would do anything to protect me. It scares me because I don't exactly know what lengths she would go to." Lizzie explained. Thomas nodded. "I feel that way about my family. I just try to stay out of the club life though….well my mom makes me. She doesn't want me being like Jax or our dad." Lizzie looked at Thomas. "Is Clay your and Jax's dad?" She asked. She didn't think either of them looked like him. "No…he's our stepdad…been around just as long though." Thomas put the cards up. "It's time to play pick a movie." He said helping Lizzie up. They found a horror one that Lizzie had seen before and put it in. "I am probably going to scream." She said laughing. "Well you don't have to be scared. It's not real and I am right here." Thomas said. They cuddled and during the scary parts Lizzie did scream but found when she huddled that Thomas protectively put his arms around her. She looked up after a big scream and found Thomas looking down at her with a smile. "You are ok." He said and leaned down kissing her on the lips. Lizzie forgot that they were even watching a horror flick.


End file.
